


Incubus/山雨欲来

by catbadbad



Series: Incubus [3]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbadbad/pseuds/catbadbad
Summary: 魅魔梗，是重逢之后，心意相通但阵营相悖的偷腥。36岁大帝×30岁君主二世，本篇涉及高h，野战、内射





	Incubus/山雨欲来

**Author's Note:**

> 2019/10/03韦伯生日快乐！仅以不成熟的此篇作为帝韦伯24h的产出，
> 
> 设定有待补充的架空世界观，居然在这里世界观超过了正常寿命的36岁其实也没差别大帝×约30岁的时钟塔美艳君主二世，本篇涉及高h，野战、内射
> 
> 看过前篇的话大致能知道两者相关，但跳了很多重要剧情，埋下的暗线还不及一一回收……我就只有毅力捡出肉的部分先写。
> 
> 大致交代一下两者中间的部分，前篇24岁青年韦伯和伊斯坎达尔过着游侠一样四处行侠仗义的日子，这样自由和平的小日子终于到了尽头，在一次魔族人类小规模的冲突时，作为跨种族伴侣韦伯和rider被两派的战火所波及，rider力挽狂澜却最终不敌，韦伯被掳掠到时钟塔，更可怕地是亲眼见证了rider寡不敌众在战场覆灭……（活下去，韦伯维尔维特，作为余的臣子……）
> 
> rider昔日给过他多少快乐，接下来的六年命运便要变本加厉地索回。可心智强大的男人不会轻易屈服于挫折，魔族的权利核心时钟塔同时也是聚集了各式怪才精英宝物典籍的地方，禁忌的咒语书展示出无限可能，韦伯发誓哪怕下冥府也要从死神手中夺回他的挚爱。
> 
> 钻研和学习中获得蜕变，误打误撞地拉扯起一帮新世纪的学生，被渊源不浅的埃尔梅罗家族（夭寿了(*꒦ິ⌓꒦ີ)主任又死了)绑架，从名师升格为君主，之后发生的故事已经像有了剧本一样不消细述。
> 
> 伊斯坎达尔这边又有奇妙的因缘，未来盛极一时的星辰注定不可半途陨落。当年的乱战中在以一敌百的必死绝境被第三势力救下，辗转回到祖国。（好吧剧透一下，这个救了大帝的人是小恩( •̣̣̣̣̣̥́௰•̣̣̣̣̣̥̀ )这边的背景有空我会再做详细论述，此处不作展开)
> 
> 大帝是海国的王子，自幼父母不睦。和地球史最大的区别在于，这个世界线死在前面的不是其父腓力二世而是其母奥林匹娅斯，地球史的大帝20岁即位，这里的大帝20岁却不得不躲避腓力王的迫害背井离乡，改头换面开始流浪生活（并不是没有杀父篡位的选择，但他并没有那么做，从小禁锢在王国限制了他的想象，探索未知的世界将更有利于他的征服大道，和韦伯的感情也使他正视了人魔之间存在已久的偏见，并积极思考和谐共处种族融合的方法。时间将会证明，伟人永远是伟人)他在外的日子也一直心系故土，留意收集各种消息动向，腓力王的驾崩使国家很快割据，他正是因此决定踏上这使他“丧命”的归国之路。经此一劫可谓是浴火重生，至于归国的伊斯坎达尔如何结束国内的分裂，力抗外敌扩张版图并成为名副其实的大帝，都是可以想象的事了。
> 
> 不同的是，这个世界的主要矛盾不是异邦制度的差别，而是人类与魔族两种族的分歧。大帝作为权势鼎盛的人王，手握两族未来的命运。
> 
> 即使是睿智如他也不曾设想，与他分庭抗礼的时钟塔十二君主中，其中之一正是他念念不忘的小子。
> 
> 相隔六年后，他们此前在谈判中见过一面，大帝找到韦伯见了第二面，两人就迫不及待滚到一起！如果没有被这啰嗦的前言吓退的话，请看以下↓

相信一个人的幸运真能令江河改道汪洋易流，与相信一个人能够在可称浩劫的乱战中两度死里逃生，显然后者靠谱多了。

若说饱受众神偏爱，领受这两份幸运的是同一人呢？他生涯中的骄人战绩却又远不止于此。

西边海国马其顿据传身负神血的征服之王，是个莽撞不计后果的热血蠢货，却又是精明强大不可小觑的难缠对手。自从那日虚数塔谈判破裂，君主们和征服王针锋相对，人魔两派势如水火，时钟塔多年苦苦支撑的表象太平已难以为继。

好吧，最后一句所言有误——自负的君主们多出身于纷繁复杂的魔类名门，倾斜势力的天平，挑拨战争的砝码——正是天生翘楚的他们野心勃勃所期望的。多年前立约共处缔结和平的举措，在他们许多看来是深烙在背的奇耻大辱。

不同于拥有天生特质魔力的魔族种群，人类脆弱而渺小，除了百年来过度繁衍导致的庞大种群之外几乎毫无优势。在多数魔族眼里，蝼蚁再多也难成气候，它们的生命死不足惜。

埃尔梅罗二世却有另一种考量，作为被唾以懦弱污名的主和派，从未停止力争和平、四处奔走。

对这位传奇人物的君主生涯来说，诋毁污蔑简直如影随行，然而他门下屡出奇才的埃尔梅罗教室，决计令政敌们大为失望。在他之前，从没有人以教书育人在时钟塔扬名立威。

此事暂且不谈，自那日与征服王赴约相会，回到时钟塔后君主埃尔梅罗二世便常常心神不宁。边境紧张，重重公务如天空阴云笼罩压得人难以喘息，二世在桌前心烦意乱的阅览公文，只分神往窗外一瞥，大雨竟然倾盆而至。

狂风不知破开了哪扇半掩的窗，玻璃抖得仿佛下一秒就要散架，二世本想唤来厨房里煮咖啡豆的内弟子，连叫几句都给落雷声盖了过去，到了实在心焦听不下去，只好起身亲自找寻不安的源头。

电光几乎是擦着韦伯的颈项划过，却没有伤及任何一根男人保养良好的秀发。窗外包裹在璀璨雷火中的威武战车，驭者是张笑颜明媚的熟面孔。

“Rider？！！！”

“小子，自己上来，还是等余亲手掠夺你？”

头脑中绷得过紧的琴弦，因熟手老成随意地拨扫而亢奋不已，一时头脑中如烟花贴面响彻，震声齐鸣。

“我要去！带我去！”

早在理智反应过来之前，君主埃尔梅罗二世的身体已经抢先做出了决策。真是疯了——名义上他们已是敌人，一国之王以身犯险是何等莽夫之举，若被任何一个时钟塔的旁人发现，后果将不堪设想……就为了他吗？战士的浪漫太自以为是，不是他这种合理主义的怪物所能理解的——他宁愿他保重自己。

雷云簇拥这驾过于张扬的座驾绝尘而去，耸立深空的高塔上云开雾散、雨过天晴。

那只大手干燥温暖，拉他上了战车也不松开，以一个并不过界的保护姿态把人圈在胸前。二世走得匆忙，颈子上没有寻常习惯的毛呢围巾，胸腔里涌上的阵阵热气却非得拼命才抑制得住。他不敢伸手摸摸自己的耳朵，否则伊斯坎达尔一定会立时察觉那红胜樱桃的艳色。两旁的景色飞驰而过，他心里满满当当盛的只是那人。

仿佛一心要行往时空的尽头似的，神牛俯首直进，他们之间谁也不肯率先打破平静。

肩头的手指簌簌动了，早已习惯被Rider的肢体动作指挥，埃尔梅罗二世如今也心领神会地转身面向男人，他早有准备，会将迎面而来的一切尽数收下。

拥抱而非亲吻也在意料之中。前者比后者拥有更大的接触面积，适用于包含恋人、亲人、朋友、师长在内的一切血缘及非血缘关系，不需要战战兢兢如履薄冰地配合，只需要坦然地寻找最舒服的方式。他们对彼此的感觉早已超过了爱情抑或亲情，就像在万万分之一的概率下偶遇造人之始丢失的另一半灵魂，自然而然地产生融合的欲望。

二世软了腿根，放任自己坠入坚实有力的怀抱，脸颊埋入披风的绒毛，侧耳倾听男人饱满肌肉如同精密机械运转的声音。博闻强识的学者曾听说远东有魔类演化出了干涉时间的异能，能以血肉之躯改变时间的行驶，不知那滋味和此时心跳的降速比起来会不会更轻松。睡眠的倦态逐渐张网展开，间杂的几声哼吟昭示着王同样心情颇佳。

再睁眼时建筑灰蓝的色调被大片森林的黄绿取代，后颈枕着一条结实的手臂，他难以接受自己居然在行驶的战车中安眠一宿。

驱驰天际的神牛极富灵性，伊斯坎达尔只腾出一手驾驭战车，怀里的人微微一动，便引起他全副注意。

“啊啊，醒了吗小子？再等等，就快到了！”

理智已经苏生，不可能再教二世视若无睹。他扶着昏昏的脑袋环顾四周，太阳低垂在东方，战车疾驰的方向背离光芒，待暖意终于追上横扫的牛尾，在身前拉出变形的人影，高大的将娇小那个抱在怀中。自深夜时分不告而别离开时钟塔，日历已翻过新的一篇。

“你要带我去哪？”

王玩味似的开口，如炬的目光却在恋人眼底照出熊熊的炽焰：“去我的国度，结婚。”

二世以难以想象的敏捷逃出男人的怀抱，困意一扫而光，血液涌向大脑，脸红地好像被什么掐住脖子，用所能发出的最具威压的声音吐字道：

“先生，唯独不要用这种玩笑玩弄我……”

伊斯坎达尔轻声叹息，微笑节制得体：“余为自己的轻率道歉，但不会说那些让你不要当真的蠢话，所言即所思，这不是一时兴起。安心点，小子，余知道这不是好时机，今天只是来找你放松一下——不会占用太多时间，也保证会让你原原本本地回去，毕竟你现在是那座塔里不可或缺的君主了嘛！”

韦伯卸了防备，在男人身侧坐下。懊悔像是一根钝刺，在心口一侧隐隐作痛。他紧张之下的应激反应实在不够得体，希望伊斯坎达尔不要误解为冰冷无情的拒绝……只要还身负一脉的荣辱兴衰，只要还做为君主庇护着手下子民，他是无权决定一己之私的。

“别说什么必要不必要的，我就是个无足轻重的废物。不过因为运气，暂据了自己力所不及且从未想过的位置。”抢在对方反驳之前用手指封住嘴唇，“就当作，今天不是征服王和君主埃尔梅罗二世的见面——是伊斯坎达尔和韦伯维尔维特。”

战车掠过几个人类城市，过眼繁华惹人喟叹，韦伯又因那句玩笑慌张失措，摸遍口袋翻找雪茄。伊斯坎达尔最后物色中一个偏僻的山乡，总算不至于把他烟瘾的焦虑放到最大。

“对余而言，这两者并无分别。哼哼，非要说小子你有什么变化，似乎长高了那么一点啊？”

壮硕的神牛被主人驱赶到无主的草甸，韦伯维尔维特曾跟着伊斯坎达尔游历四方，却是第一次踏上这片土地。眼下正是怡人的好季，秋风涤净夏日的燥热，扑面而来是草木的芬芳，流入肺部的每一口空气他都细细品尝，马其顿，曾经极西的海国，已经壮大为雄霸一方的庞大帝国——这是伊斯坎达尔的国家，他无声地默念那个名字。

“抱歉小子，那时候的事余搞砸了。隐瞒身份害你置身险境，并非是余的本意。”

“不需要道歉，你不亏欠谁。再见到你之前我一心痛恨死神将你夺走……”男人深吸一口气，马其顿的晴空不似时钟塔难眠的长夜，没有迷离上升的烟圈和直直垂落的泪，“说说话吧，什么都行，这已经太奢侈了……”

大手伸向披散的黑发，引来反射性地一颤，韦伯往人的盔甲上凑近了些。那不倦的热情依然温柔，他们许久未见，是应该一叙旧情。

两人幕天席地，交颈而卧。伊斯坎达尔解开绳结，铺开厚实的披风——或许这也是他计划中的一环。韦伯做好了在亲吻时被胡茬磨蹭的觉悟，但意外的没什么刺激。他以为只是爱慕之心在时间发酵下产生的魔法欺骗了眼睛，使这个壮汉看起来格外帅气，但似乎男人来见他之前没忘记简单地打理。

他会在剃须沐浴的时候想着他手淫吗？让汗水打湿橄榄色的肌肤，浴盆里落下浑浊的精液，喘息间呼出他的名字……埃尔梅罗二世面红耳赤地扎进爱人的怀抱，不敢再设想下去。

“像以前那样，干我，喂饱我，无论我怎么求都不要停下来。”

年龄的增长不是虚浮无益的，当年口是心非的小子如今也学会坦率。王欣慰地抚摸爱人的腰臀，感受怀抱里熟悉的温度，勾出柔软双唇里两排贝齿藏起的软舌，热情熟稔地深吻。韦伯贪婪地掠走津液，王却好像考察一方古迹，闲庭阔步四处逡巡，将所见所感通通纳入领地。

作为君主被人景仰，抑或作为臣子被人重视，两者虽没有高下可言，却有先后之分。是王最初在魅魔少年心里种下霸道的种子，他永不能忘。正是臣子追逐王成长的诸多努力，在机缘巧合之下成就了今日时钟塔的君主。他喜欢这强壮身体里坚定强大的精神，连带着也对这肉体痴迷不悟。

二世比照着记忆深处从前被他给予的欢乐，甚至认出男人掌侧的薄茧比从前更厚，裸露的躯体上更是添了无数战伤，王所受的种种苦难，臣子无法分忧，唯有全无保留地奉献此身。他弓腰配合，好像是急切要取悦大人物的名妓，将半生名利孤注一掷。伊斯坎达尔拍拍侧腰示意床伴放松，这个力气不占上风的小魅魔，从不知道把那聪明脑瓜里的兵法战术用在床第之间——他对他全无心机。

鼓胀的部位比往日更为动情，阴囊下贴着对方灼热的巨物，菊穴里出入着粗壮的手指，韦伯早就摆好被侵犯的架势，难以抑制地低声哼吟。伊斯坎达尔不急一时，乐得多欣赏他情动的模样。

魅魔率先失去耐性，屏住呼吸的韦伯把下唇咬得发紫，猝不及防地收紧谷道，上下两张嘴的本来绵延的淫声忽然断绝，为王的来不及疑惑，就感觉下体坠入了一片高热的暖水。

耳畔恋人的呻吟换为长长的抽气，韦伯模仿驭马的动作初学者一般缓慢夹紧大腿摇晃腰肢，灭顶的情潮让经验老到的王也恍惚不已。

“你真是……越来越懂我了……”费劲吞咽着舌尖压着的一股热息，伊斯坎达尔垂着眼睑，手臂绕到人腋下，引着昏沉的男人盘上自己的身体，声线里喑哑的磁性引起胸腔一阵低低的共鸣。

二世已经失了人语，身后的大地也有了颠簸的错觉，他艰难地睁眼聚焦在床伴焰色的双瞳，下体溢出的体液在搅动中发出黏腻的水声，泡沫被撞得稀碎如星子。

伊斯坎达尔手托他的细腰，摆正体位次次撞进深处。肉壁讨好似的无序抽搐，只激得王者天生的征服欲更为旺盛。料想是他们分别的日子里为了缓解刻骨的思念，他专宠的魅魔环绕上了烟草的萎靡气息，有如烂熟的果以馨香馥郁的香气招人采撷。他会驱散他眉间的阴云，在这瘠薄的身体上再度留下履践的痕迹，让这忧郁自卑的男人奋起唱和他的疯狂，失了本性燃起他的色彩。

他跟任何荒淫误国的王一样，在床第间花样百出，然而又有决定性的不同，他可贵的治世之才不因偶尔的放纵而毁损，陪他翻云覆雨的也绝非空有美色的鄙薄之人，反倒是名声远扬的智慧之士。

二世口角掩不住婉转低回的淫声，明明不可能饰以纯洁之名，却总令伊斯坎达尔想起牙牙学语的幼子。他们或许永远都不会拥有一个传承彼此血脉的后代，但从不因此后悔——爱情会以别的方式结晶。

那紧实谷道夹得人心口发烫，伊斯坎达尔总忍不住流连其中。稍稍泄火之后，便舍弃速度提高精度，抓住爱人的要害处刺激。肉棒在内里几番碾转，硕大龟头次次顶在腺体。韦伯维尔维特终究是落了俗套，给暴涨的男性荷尔蒙催得淫性猛涨，吃了几记操弄便开始哀哀地求着王者赏个饱腹。伊斯坎达尔向来不肯轻易泄了精关，拉开人双腿不管不顾挺进纵深，草甸子柔软地搔着脚踝，天然的枕席比起床褥更为牢靠，既没有老人碎嘴般吱呀呀的连声抱怨，也不担心情迷意乱间不堪重负而罢工，他为自己的远见而快活，逐渐又有了新的筹谋。

肉体相互磨蹭，交合的响动更胜从前，二世知道高潮将近，恋人浓精的美妙滋味在脑海里盘旋不去，加倍卖力地服侍那根巨物。恍然间仿佛小腹都被顶出形状，体内的阴茎终于射出液体，精液顺流而入，无上的满足使男人卸了力气，耷拉的脑袋滚下大滴的汗珠。

在慵懒的不应期，魅魔四仰八叉地躺倒，没有意识到男人的勃起并未退去。王宽厚的双手捉住情人身下瑟缩的男根给予细致周到的服侍，只有男人最晓得如何让男人舒服，指腹的老茧打磨着下垂的囊袋，温柔抚慰茎身上敏感稍逊的部位，末了揉搓着肉红色的龟头。不多时，果然截住了魅魔偷偷伸向后穴的手。

“只弄前面的话，看起来还是不够尽兴吧？”

王侧倾身体抬起他的腿根，把粗壮的阳物一寸寸顶入。二世羞得恨不能钻进地缝，眼睛背叛了心灵无法从交合的部位移开，意识到的时候已经目睹了全程。肉刃是比肤色更甚的深红，暧昧地隐没于毛发之中，火红色与浅灰色的阴毛，像是两队交锋的士卒激烈地缠斗在一处，其后真正的绮丽却难以窥看。艳景在心头久久盘旋，二世紧张地吞着口水退了退，王并不恃强凌弱，只是紧随其后坚定地填满了弥合的空隙，若无其事地戳穿臣子的心思。

“你不仅身子由着我干，眼睛要看到我做，心里更是无时无刻不想着我。我说的对不对，小子？”

他生来擅长鼓动人心，军阵前的演讲慷慨激昂，敌人因他投降倒戈，战友因他士气高涨，温柔强势地哄好知根知底的情人，不过是小事一桩。

体表的温度热得难以忍受，萧萧索索的林风也知道回避情人缱绻的秘密。一群飞鸟惊起而去，如簧巧舌鸣啭啁啾。魅魔费心设下的结界恍若无物，二世想，若有一只是谁处心安插的使魔，往后的时钟塔就再无他立身之所了。

躁动的痒意并未被刻意挑起的忧思冷却，欲望全然吞没理智，君主攀附着爱人健壮的肢体，敏感的部位相互磨蹭，哀鸣着乞求抚慰。执缰的老练骑手难免也有失蹄，伊斯坎达尔的呼吸更粗重了些，感到意志不可阻抑地膨胀，寂寞难耐的爱神阿佛洛狄忒不再驻立天际，降神在他过分迷人的伴侣身上，叫他不惜此身献上活祭。

埃尔梅罗二世抽手去抚摸颈侧，希冀方才的一番兽行不要留下显眼的罪证。上百次的抽插同样使他泥泞的后穴几近麻木，如果无人站出来公诉，他会包庇偷腥的国王，沦为他可靠的共犯。

或许是在战车上补过觉的原因，韦伯比以往的任何一次事后都要清醒，伊斯坎达尔依然慷慨地赠予他拥吻，却也退去了初时汹涌的情欲。

毅然跳上死对头的战车，不告而别丢下成摞的公务，和数载未见的爱人激烈地野合，过后并排躺在乡下的草地里互相爱抚。君主生活并不全是无趣，但始终压抑束缚着韦伯维尔维特的自由天性，或许他心里仍住着那个19岁的青年。所有的禁忌在一日之间打破，他把年少的疯狂发泄了个干净，回味自己如何做下那些想都不敢想的事情，韦伯禁不住放声大笑。

——纵使朝生暮死已然无憾。

“什么呀，这不是很开心吗？刚看到你多了那么些皱纹，余还真是吃了一惊呢。就哭了？真是的……余说过，不会把你一人丢下的。”

“没哭，你这个笨蛋……我也说过吧，即使你先行一步，我也会迎头赶上的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 或许有人注意到了，今年大帝生贺帝韦伯24h，正是事件簿刚刚开播的时候，由于莱妮丝和梅尔文提到的童贞话题我写了《童贞》，而此篇时二世事件簿魔眼列车动漫恰至尾声，我写了与结局的梦中相见心境相似的此篇。期待事件簿更多篇目能顺利地动漫化。感谢喜欢，感谢容忍我的啰嗦废话(´▽`ʃƪ)你的评论是最大的支持！爱你


End file.
